Image forming apparatuses include individual apparatuses such as printers, scanners, copy machines, and fax machines and multi-function products (MFPs) in which various functions of such different apparatuses are integrated into one apparatus. An image forming apparatus may include a user interface (UI) for a user to control an operation of the image forming apparatus or to input data. Since functions provided by image forming apparatuses differ from each other according to types of the image forming apparatuses, forms of UIs may differ from each other. Along with the development of scientific technology, hardware and software used for image forming apparatuses also have been significantly developed, and UIs of the image forming apparatuses also have evolved.
In addition, image forming apparatuses may have various functions besides a print function. For example, the image forming apparatuses may have a scan function, a copy function, a facsimile function, an e-mail transfer function, a storing function, a character recognition function, a file transfer protocol (FTP) function, and the like.
There is a need for methods of easily providing various functions of an image forming apparatus to a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.